Teasing Vixen
by Such a Fucking Lady
Summary: It was only suppost to be one night but Hinata's body craved more and more. And a certain demon fox is more then willing to show her he's the only one that can have her. To bad she has no say in any of it.


**Chapter 1: Vixen's calls**

"Ohhh!"

Within the darkened forest of Konaha, soft gasps and moans could be heard at the base of a large great oak, among the lush dap grass laid the Hyuuga heiress. Dark indigo hair spread in every direction, pale skin glittered in the moonlight, two lavender orbs slightly closed in bliss as soft pants could be heard among the surrounding trees. Hinata moaned low again as she slowly ran her slender finger along her heated core in a teasing method. Her heavy tan and light purple coat lay underneath her, the dark under shirt, navy pants and white lace bra and panties lay forgotten by the oaks roots. Peaking open her eyes, Hinata put two fingers over her virginal and began to move them in a circle, she felt more wetness leave her core, she couldn't help but gasp in delight. Spreading her long tone legs even farther apart, she slowly traced her digit along her parted folds and easily slide a single finger in her tight center. Again another groan passed through her parted lips as she pushed her finger deeper, her inner walls clutched down tighter then the last as more of her sweet juices came running down her glistening flesh. 'I should stop this shameful act,' she repeated over and over. 'but this is it my last night...just for tonight.' Hinata was to deep in pleasure she never noticed the pair of ocean deep eyes poking out from the forest shadows.

"Ah!" Again her calls of bliss filled the night that reached the young kitsune in an inviting manner. A hungry look seeped to his darken eyes that past through the rest of his hardened body as he enjoyed the show of the breathless Hyuuga. Now the nine tailed fox was known to be the most feared demon in all of the countries and had the most gorgeous hide that was ever seen on a beast. Unlike most foxes coat's that where crimson, black or white, Naruto's was a striking golden pelt with nine glossy tails turning in different ways and of course the most haunting blue orbs anyone has ever land eyes on. With such a creature alive had hundreds of men over the years trying to kill him but each hunting group that adventured in his domain ended up on the list of lost souls.

Being the most influential demon of his kind it never once crossed his mind that any human could ever produce beauty, but he was wrong. For the past month this stunning maiden had stopped him in his tracks. Be it from her soft hands that caress her form or the fact he hasn't had a good fuck in awhile, he didn't know or seem to care as long as she didn't stop her little show. Naruto's eyes twinkled with lust as his mouth watered when Hinata slide another finger in her, stretching her soaked folds more. He felt his throbbing penis began to respond with each thrust. Naruto had to bite back a groan in agony when she began to fondle her harden pink nipples with her other hand and moved her hips upwards to met her hands pace. Hinata moaned louder when her fingers went in deeper then before but when he heard her cry the name of Kiba he got angry. Naruto snarled lowly, 'Who the fuck is that bastard?'

'**Teach our bitch a lesson,' his inner beast roared. 'Claim her.'**

'Quiet, she is not ours,' Naruto countered with annoyance.

'**But she will be,' Shady ruby eyes flickered in his mind. **

'She's just a little girl for crying out load,' Naruto retorted.

"Ahh!"

**Chuckling wickedly, 'Does that look like a little girl to you.' ****When an image of Hinata pulling her hand in and out of her sex appeared. ****'Besides you and I both know, you don't really see her as a child. Surely you can feel our excitement rising,' he hinted. **

Naruto wanted to denied his claim but he knew it would be a lie when he felt a pulse shutter through him, 'No! I won't let this girl get the better of me.'

'**But she already has. After all the little vixen knows how to tease us,' he said. 'Now stop being a coward and get your ass over there before this Kiba,' he spat in irritation. 'Takes what is rightfully ours!'**

Again Hinata cried out his name, "K-Kiba!" That was the final snap for both Naruto and his demon as fury leaked around their aura.

'**If you don't do something now I'll take over and show you how,' he howled.**

Naruto growled, 'No she is mine to claim.' Having watched the Hyuuga heiress enough while she pushed her fingers in a quicker motion, licking his chops he launched into the small clearing.

'**Wrong she is ours,' the voice said in the shadows. **

Hinata moved her hips forward as she pressed her hand back down deep in her slippery heat, the other hand pulling and tugging her nipples, both eyes closed to the world. She never noticed her audience move forward and put his muzzle closer, to get a better view of her masturbating. Picking up her speed Hinata felt her folds squeeze around her fingers, she arched her back as more thick fluid slipped from her core. Panting she pulled her fingers from her lower lips and laid still while she caught her breath as her body slowly began to relax. What Hinata never expected was a wet coarse tongue lick her fingers clean of her juices. Eyes opening, she meet the gaze of the nine tailed golden kitsune. When he was done with her hand he moved his head in between her slightly parted legs. Hinata gasped, closed her legs shut, then pushed herself against the tree and brought her knees closer to her body.

'Oh great going Hinata, you first masturbate in the woods for the past month, then you attract a demon. Not just any demon, no you attract Naruto the nine tailed fox, great…why did it have to be on the one night I was going to stop this once and for all,' Hinata was too lost in her own thoughts, until she felt weight push against her legs and a growl meet her ears. Looking up she saw blue orbs flash red as lips curled, revealing sharp canines.

"epp," was all Hinata said as his strength forced her to reopen her legs to the demon. Either from her embarrassment or her growing fear, Hinata turned her head waiting for the pain of flesh tearing from her bones or hoped if she was lucky she'd pass out from the blood lost. But neither came only the same wet rough feeling and her heated ache returning. Hinata snapped her head down in an instance, orbs widening in disbelieve, Hinata pressed up against the tree until the bark was digging into her back as she watched the fox demon lick between her legs. 'W-what is he doing?' she thought frantically.

When Hinata was not responding to his assault, Naruto gently nipped her damp flesh. Hinata yipped in pain, she tired to move awaybut stopped when a warning growl once again met her ears. Frozen in fear, Naruto nuzzled deeper into her core, forcing her knob on his moist nose and his tongue by her dripping hole. Hinata couldn't help but whimper, she pushed her hips closer into his face. Naruto grinned and started to lick her up and down.

"AHHHHHH!" Hinata called out in pleasure as she encouraged him further. "M-m-more!" Naruto not wanting to disappoint his Hyuuga, nuzzled until he slide his tongue inside her. "Oh shit!" were the only words said as she bucked and whined against the oak. 'Damn this little tease is tight, if I go in any deeper I'm afraid she may snap my tongue off,' he thought while digging into her heated sex.

********

'But it'd be worth it, she tastes better then any female demon we've ate,' his demon hummed with a cat like grin. 'Who would have thought the little vixen is a virgin.'

With every pleasurable sound, Naruto grew hard in pure torture that he was seriously considering flipping her over and forcing her to rut all night. But he held back knowing if he released his inner beast now, he would kill her.

**'Good, she's nice and wet. Now l****et me out,' he demanded. 'I'll handle the rest from here.'**

'No you'll only hurt her,' Naruto said.

'**I won't hurt our bitch,' he growled in annoyance. **

Naruto ignored is last statement, 'We both know you'll only force her into submission. And focus more on your own pleasure.'

'**I promise I won't this time, please,' he pleaded.**

'I won't take the chance with her. Now stop and just enjoy, I know you can feel, taste, hear, and smell everything I'm doing to her, that should be enough.'

**Growling he spoke promised words, 'you can't keep me from her. I will get out and have my own fun with her sooner or later.' **

"U...ah!" Hinata's cries of bliss rang through the nightwhen Naruto hit her special spot over and over. 'Oh god! What is wrong with me?,' she thought as she thrashed under her tormentor. 'Why can't I stop? This is so wrong, I'm letting a fucking demon tongue fuck me! What the hell is wrong with me!...But it feels so GOOD!' She flet her heart speed up,then her slippery core tighten and her body begging for release. 'Remember just for tonight...one night won't hurt me,' where her last thoughts when she gave in. Ignoring the bark scraping into her back she rode the end of her ecstasy, Hinata dug her nails into the ground, rounded her pelvis with his muzzle and throw her head back when she came, hard. "NARUTO!" she shrieked out her orgasm. Naruto pushed his tongue so far her walls grasped onto him, as more of her sweet juices left her body covering his jaws. Not that he minded he lapped it all up not leaving a single drop, then pulled out of her only to have a smug smirk fall in place when his ears met her cry of disappointment. Lilac eyes shut with a light grin on her lips, Hinata was lost to the world as she loosened her muscles, and calmed her eager heart once more. He stared at Hinata's plump chest each time they rose with each breath and how the beads of sweat sparkled in the white moon rays. 'She is perfect,' Naruto had made up his mind. 'She will be my mate, no male will ever have her or touch any part of her.'

Having decided, Naruto thought it'd be best if she saw his human form. In demon customs they preferred to be in their true forms which was their massive beast forms. Only on rare occasions would a demon transform to their human like appearance since in there beast form most demons could change his or hersize. Naruto tried to relax his body as it began to tense with each pulse made, fur shifted when each aching muscle and bone where forced to take a different figure. Dropping to the floor, his gaze fixed on his paws when they extended forming a clawed hand as his beautiful hide disappeared until all that was left was on top of his skull. Nine swaying tails began to force itself together to make one tail. Sharp claws ripped through the soil while Naruto's inners twisted and bent to change with their new body. Slowly the pain faded, Naruto noticed it was complete when the breeze felt harsh against his naked skin. Glancing up his mate was still on her back resting by the oak oblivious to the change, he grinned.

Strands of hair fell out of place on to her delicate features by the wind when a tender touch tucked it away. Hinata snapped open her eyes looking for the fox, only to find a handsome man standing before her. 'Who is he?' Hinata gasped out in shock, she couldn't help but gaze at this radiant man before her. Fair locks shimmered an eerie silvery glow, each and every muscle made in pure perfection that seemed only the gods could make, but what held her gaze was his piercing sapphire orbs. She flushed when she dropped her eyes to gawk at every trace of toned skin her eyes landed on until her stare went to his lower region. 'OMG! I shouldn't have looked! I can't believe I saw ONE! I'm not even married yet!' Swiftly turning around with a huge blush across her cheeks, she heard a chuckle and gasped when she felt his firm body press against hers.

"Why hide love?" he whispered to her when she wrapped her arms around herself. "I've seen every curve from your toes to the single strands of hair." He nibbled on her left ear as he rapped his arms around her waist, then muttered with lust, "And ate your sweet nectar." Naruto ran is hands along her sides in a taunting approach that soon reached her covered cleavage. Dragging his long tongue down her collar bone, Hinata sighed in satisfaction never noticing her body relax as Naruto's skilled hands push her arms aside and attacked her breasts. Squeezing her soft silk like flesh until her whines grew, he stimulated her rock hard pink buds between his thumps. "AHhh-hmm," was the only noise that reached Naruto's ears. Leaning forward he slide his graceful tongue toward her perky peaks, "That's a good girl, submit to your mate." A low rumble vibrated in his chest as he swirled his wet tongue around her tit. As soon as Hinata heard his voice the trance was broken, her body halted and with all her might she shoved him away from her. When he released her, she lifted her hand back and without thinking slapped him. 'oh no!' she thought.

To busy enjoying his vixen's flesh was taken back when a sudden stinging pain was forced on his left cheek. Realizing what had occurred, eyes blazing Naruto smacked her until she let out a cry of pain then tired to crawl away only angered him more. He grabing a fist full of hair then pulled her on his lap. She cried as she struggled in his hold only to stop when a sharp bite on her neck held her still. After her movements stopped Naruto gripped her chin and forced her look at him. "Bitch," he growled out. "If you EVER deny my touch again, there will be a far worst punishment then that. Understand?"

When she didn't respond Naruto flipped her onto her stomach and began to smack her bottom. Hinata cried out in pain, she tried to move away again but that only worsens the blows until all she can do is cry. When satisfied he turned her over again, "Understand?" Hinata nodded. "Good. From now on your life belongs to me. If I decide to take you on your knees like a common whore, you will do so. What ever I say goes no questions asked. You will be coming here every night to please me. And you will never ever say that horrible humans name again, do you hear me?" he snarled in anger just thinking of how she cried out **his** name.

Hinata was too scared to talk all she could do was nod. 'Oh god what have I gotten myself into' she thought.

* * *

**Hello all! Ok this is my first lemon fanfic! So be nice and tell me what you think, nay jk you can put a flame or two I don't mind. But I think I did okay but I get the feeling that it could be better. Anyway this is a short fanfic so it'll only be 2 more chapters or so. And if anyone else read my other stories I haven't abounded them and I'm not dead…at least not yet, it's just been the most fucked up 2 years of my life no joke. But fear not, I do plan to update…I don't know when but hopefully this week…maybe. **


End file.
